


Screamed

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Screamed

This is based off a prompt I saw on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

 

The team had been trying to figure out what to do with their teammate missing in action. They had found Ian’s phone on the ground after their last battle, but there was no sign of the black ranger. Eventually, Ian’s phone started ringing.

“It’s a video call,” King announced as he picked up the phone, “Ian doesn’t have this number saved though.”

“Answer it, whoever it is might have clues,” Souji ordered.

King nodded before pressing the green button. Soon a man appeared on screen, his face covered by a black cloth mask.

“If you ever want to see your teammate again, you’ll bring me a working zyudenchi.”

“Working Zyudenchi?” Nossan looked confused.

“Zyudenchi, that’s what he said they are called. The battery looking things. The black one didn’t seem to work when I tried it, so he said maybe it ran out of charge.”

“What happens if we say no?” Amy spat out.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked,” the masked man laughed. He panned the video around to Ian who was on the floor, laying in a puddle of blood. He was eerily still as they watched for signs of life. “He is still alive, but I’m not sure he’ll last much longer. He probably should have gone to the hospital hours ago. The sooner you get me a working zyudenchi, the sooner you can have him back.”

“Send us the address,” Souji answered angrily.

“How do we know he’s actually still alive?” Utchy watched the body on the ground.

They winced as the man kicked Ian, “Wake up. You want to see your friends don’t you?” Ian groaned, still not fully conscious, before his body went limp again. “See, he’s alive for now at least. I want no tricks in this trade. Only King is allowed to enter or else this one will pay.”

“How do you know my name?” King finally spoke up again.

The man smirked, “He screamed for you the most.” The screen went black.

King froze for a moment until he felt Amy touch his arm, “He’ll be ok. He’s strong. We need to focus on a plan right now.”

King nodded and started collaborating with the team.

“I’m here,” King entered the building.

“You better have brought a working zyudenchi.”

“Why do you want one anyway?”

The man chuckled, “is it so wrong to want power?”

King rolled his eyes, “This isn’t the way to get it.”

“I’ll get it any way I can. Now give it here.”

He held his hand out waiting for King to place it there. He watched King move toward Ian, “Don’t you go near him. I’m not giving him up until this is tested.”

King waited for the man to load the zyudenchi into the changer. He rushed over to Ian before morphing and held his body over the black ranger to protect him.

After hearing a scream and an explosion, he finally looked back. Finding the man unconscious, he tied him up, grabbed the changer, and picked up Ian rushing him to the hospital.

Ian woke, hearing voices around him. He blinked slowly, blinded by the bright hospital lights.

“Hey,” King noticed his movement.

Ian gave a small nod, unsure if his voice would even work.

“Here,” Souji grabbed a water off the table and held it up so Ian could take a sip from the straw.

“Thanks,” Ian whispered. He took a moment, “What happened?”

“Don’t worry about anything, it’s all taken care of,” Amy assured.

Ian gave a small nod but blinked sleepily.

“We’ll come back after you’ve rested some more.”

Ian watched all of them leave the room except for King.

“You’ll be here a while,” King informed, “but we’ll all be around to keep you company.”

Ian gave a sleepy smile, “Thank you.”

King looked down at his friend before brushing a strand of hair from his face, “It’s no problem. Sweet dreams, Ian.”


End file.
